I am a vampire and my mate is a werewolf
by johnsonmallory3
Summary: She didnt know what she was getting into but... it turned out to be so much better then she expected. This relationship should be interesting. A vampire is a werewolve's mate.
1. Chapter 1

I am a vampire.

I have been alive for hundreds of years… almost since the beginning of time…but lately; everything seems to hold little or no interest… not food, men, family, friends, social activities… they are all just… boring.

Sometimes I just lay awake in bed, not even thinking about any specific thing, just… thinking.

I can tell that my family is starting to worry, I can tell just by their tone of voice and how they talk to me.

My name is Mallory. I am a 400 year old vampire; I look and used to feel like a 24 year old. Happy, energetic, alive (well about as alive as one of my kind can get), but now I just feel…old.

My family thinks it's because I haven't found my life mate yet.

Don't ask me how I know, they didn't tell me, I read it from their thoughts at the last family dinner that we had (which was a little over 50 years ago).

But right now I am asleep, or at least I WAS asleep, until SOMEBODY rang the door bell and woke me up (you also have to think about the fact that it is 4:00 in the AFTERNOON!!, I usually don't wake up until about 6:30 at NIGHT! And as of late, I don't actually get out of bed until later then that).

I was planning on just waiting it out, and seeing if they would leave…but apparently they weren't going to since they kept ringing the doorbell.

Finally after five minutes of constant ringing, I got up and went downstairs to answer the door. But when I answered it my absolute shock made me become fully awake and go still as a statue…standing in the door was no one other than my Aunt Margurite.

"Hello Aunt Margurite." I said "I didn't know that you were coming."

"Hello Mallory" she said "I did call" she informed me

"I must have missed your message" I told her "but since you are here now, what brings you here?"

"Your mother sent me" she said "but I must confess I was rather wanting to visit. You see, I have been worried about you Mallory, your mother has informed me that you have been feeding and going out a lot less then you used to. And well, I am worried about you Mallory."

I couldn't say anything because I knew she was right, everything that she had just said was right and we both knew it. I just couldn't force myself to answer her just yet because I knew that the answer I wanted to give wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear.

So I answered her in the way that she didn't want to hear but needed to hear.

I said "Yes Aunt Margurite everything that you just said is true. I have been kind of bored with life as of late, but nothing seems to excite me anymore."

This was definitely not the answer she wanted to hear.

But her reaction surprised me more then anything else. She simply said "Well then we will just have to find something that excites you again."

That night she took me to a really popular club in town. I didn't particularly want to go but when I told her that she simply said "too bad you are going weather you like it or not." And I knew that was the end of the conversation.

**_-That night at the club-_**

I was wearing a low cut, no back black sequin halter top; then I was wearing skinny jeans with heels.

I was just sitting there drinking the drink that I had allowed my aunt to buy me (against my will).

I was just looking around and that is when I spotted… him… walking towards me, confidence in every step. But I couldn't see his face, which bugged the crap out of me!

But when he came up to me and stepped into the light… I swear I think I started drooling ( that is after my heart started back up again and I un-froze). He was without a doubt the most gorgeous being that had ever walked the earth. He had mid-length hair that was a color that I can only describe as a mix between dirty blonde and light brown, and when he spoke! Dear god, I thought I had died and gone to heaven at that moment, his voice was a deep rumble… almost a growl. And ugh! , it all fit so perfectly with that lethal muscled body of his.

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me… that also was help of my aunt who nudged at me and said "Mallory, are you ok? Mr. Atera was speaking to you dear."

Then me made this deep rumbling sound that I guessed was a laugh and said "Margurite, I prefer to be called Quil if you don't mind."

Then he looked at me and smiled, showing perfectly straight white as bleach teeth and said "I haven't heard your name yet. But I would very much like to."


	2. Chapter 2

Quil P.O.V.

When we went out to the club for Jacob's bachelor party, almost immediately everybody froze up and started shaking. I had absolutely no idea why they all were shaking and I wasn't.

"What are y'all freaking out about?" I asked

"Leech" they all answered at once.

I looked at them with a really confused look on my face and said "What? I don't smell anything…" Now it was their turn to look at me like I was crazy.

Once they had enough control to calm down we were able to continue with the rest of the night and walk into the club without freaking everybody out b turning into giant horse sized wolves. When we walked in all I could smell was the stench of sweat and alcohol. But as we got further towards the back of the club I started to smell a really sweet vanilla flavor with an underlying hint of cherries.

As soon as I smelled that sweet scent I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't find out who it belonged to. So, ignoring my friend's protests, I kept on walking until I found the place where the scent came from. It was coming from a beautiful girl who looked to be in her twenties. She was sitting with a lady who looked to be either her mother or her aunt from the similarities in their looks. She had brown hair that reached to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. It was a dark brown with red highlights randomly placed in her hair. She was super pale and I could tell that if people saw us together that they would think she looks like a porcelain doll compared to my tan body.

I walked up to her, smiled, and said "Hi, I saw you when I first walked in and I decided that I couldn't wait another minute to come and introduce myself. My name is Quil." I stuck my hand out for her to shake but she just sat there staring at her drink and zoning out apparently, I_ hope that's the reason at least; _but the woman who was with her thankfully saved me and nudged her.

She said "Mallory, are you ok? Mr. Atera was speaking to you dear."

Then when I figured out her name was Margurite I said "Margurite, I prefer to be called Quil if you don't mind." While laughing quietly to myself.

I immediately stopped laughing when the girl I'd come to know as Mallory looked up and our eyes finally met. I finally understood what some of my "brothers" had told me about. The feeling of undying unconditional love that you would never want to change or give up. This girl was my life, my love, my mate, and my imprint. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
